No todos los cambios son buenos o ¿sí?
by emi-nekiito
Summary: Sakura se siente atraída hacia Sasuke, todo de él le gusta y la vuelve loca con su sola presencia... pero ella no puede tenerlo ya que existe un gran obstaculo... Sasuke es un mujeriego pero... ¿será esa la unica razón? Ella cambia su forma de ser... ¿será un cambio bueno? o ¿no todos los cambios son buenos?


_**Hola chicas y chicos hehe :D finalmente me decidí a hacer un fic Sasusaku... y que sea de mi autoría xP quizás no sea el mejor pero ya qué :/ luego intentaré hacer uno mejor... pero eso me ayuda a tener más experiencia para escribir :D**  
_

_**Espero que lo disfruten... aaa y a los que siguen la adaptación: "Más allá del olvido" no se preocupen ya la subiré... sólo es que me lastimé mi dedo indice u.u y así no podía escribir comodamente ..  
**_

_**Advertencias: Ligero toque de limme e incesto, y algunas palabras ¿fuertes? xD  
**_

_**No los distraigo más... a leer :D  
**_

* * *

_Capitulo único…_

La suave brisa vespertina mecía sus oscuros y rebeldes cabellos, llevando su fragancia hacia distintas partes, casi podía percibir su aroma aunque él se encontrara a kilómetros de mí.

Había pasado tanto tiempo junto a él que era imposible pasar desapercibido ese agradable olor que emanaba de cada uno de sus poros de piel.

Me encantaba verlo en sus prácticas de futbol americano, la forma en que ejecutaba diversas maniobras para lograr anotar un punto y darle la victoria a su equipo, me volvía loca.

Todo de él, me parecía maravilloso, su forma de hablar, actuar…todo. Pero lo más importante era la forma en la que me trataba solo a mí, a nadie más le dedicaba esas atenciones porque eran solo mías.

Desde las gradas le dedique un saludo con la mano, a lo cual él lo logro ver y de igual forma me contestó el saludo acompañado de una de sus hermosas sonrisas. Me sonrojé y mis ojos verdes se iluminaron aún más. Decidí quedarme un rato más… admirándolo.

Por momentos notaba como él me buscaba con la mirada, eso hacía que mi corazón rebosara de felicidad. Él era perfecto, ¿acaso podía pedir algo más? No quería nada y a nadie más, porque él tenía todo lo que yo deseaba. Solo había un inconveniente… Sasuke Uchiha no podía ser mío.

.

.

.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí, Sakura –dijo una rubia de hermosos ojos azules, de cuerpo esbelto y de tez clara.

-¿Dónde más iba a estar? –le contesté sonriendo.

-Ya lo sé, Sakura, Hinata nos está esperando en el estacionamiento, vamos –me agarró de la muñeca mientras intentaba levantarme de mi asiento.

Me sujeté fuertemente, no quería que me alejara de la hermosa vista de Sasuke. Forcejeé pero mis esfuerzos eran en vano, Ino tenía más fuerza que yo.

-Vamos Sakura, luego podrás ver a Sasuke, digo después de todo viven juntos –dejó de jalarme y volteó a verlo

Suspiré derrotada, Ino tenía razón.

-Bueno, vamos –me levanté de mi asiento y comencé a seguirla hasta el estacionamiento donde Hinata nos esperaba, acababa de separarme de Sasuke y ya quería volver con él.

.

.

Soporté durante todo el trayecto a Ino, que estaba muy parlanchina, intenté concentrarme en su plática pero no lo logré.

Finalmente llegamos donde estaba Hinata, estaba alado de su carro el cual era un convertible azul marino. Estaba algo impaciente se podía notar en su rostro, la habíamos hecho esperar como media hora o más, la comprendía. Pero nadie comprendía cómo me sentía al alejarme de Sasuke.

-Ino, Sakura, hasta que llegan –nos dedicó una de sus agradables sonrisas-. Ya llevo rato esperándolas –cruzó sus brazos enfrente de su cuerpo, tenía fruncido el ceño levemente

-Lo siento Hina, fue culpa de Sakura que no quería dejar a Sasuke –se acercó a Hinata le tomó las manos y le puso una cara suplicante y libre de culpa.

-¡Ino! –Le grité –ya estamos aquí es lo más importante ¿no? –dije más calmada, sonreí nerviosamente viendo a Hinata conservar aún su pose.

Hinata dio un largo soplido y cambió su semblante por uno más pasivo-. De acuerdo, vamos que se hace tarde –abrió la puerta del piloto y entró. Ino y yo la imitamos, decidí sentarme en la parte trasera en cambio, Ino, prefirió sentarse en el asiento del copiloto

Fue un largo viaje hasta el centro comercial y durante todo el trayecto Ino continuaba hablando de sus hazañas, Hinata le escuchaba atentamente mientras que yo lo intentaba pero no lo lograba del todo.

Cuando llegamos fui la primera en bajarme, necesitaba salir del auto y sobre todo salir de esa atmosfera llena de bochorno. Recorrimos varias tiendas, ellas se distraían fácilmente con la hermosa ropa que había en las tiendas.

-Sakura, estás siendo una amargada, deja de pensar en Sasuke y diviértete –dijo Ino dentro del vestidor colocándose un conjunto de playera y jeans

-Es cierto, Sakura, diviértete –habló esta vez Hinata quien estaba en el vestidor contiguo

Rodé los ojos, si la que me decía eso era Hinata, definitivamente estaba actuando muy amargada y antipática. Inhalé profundamente, decidida a que daría todo de mí para intentar no pensar en él y concentrarme en pasarla bien con mis amigas.

Después de una masiva compra de ropa, decidimos entrar al cine. En la cartelera estaban promocionando una buena película romántica, de comedia y acción. Opté por la de acción necesitaba alejar mi mente de todas esas cursilerías. En cambio Ino quería la de comedia y Hinata la romántica.

Al final decidimos hacerlo al azar y desgraciadamente para mi suerte, se escogió la película romántica.

Compramos los refrescos, palomitas, dulces y nachos. Nos sentamos hasta lo más alto y traté de que la película no me afectara en nada. Al poco rato Ino comenzó a molestar y hacer ruiditos recibiendo por parte de los demás un "Shhhh" eso me causó gracia. Luego comenzó a lanzarme palomitas y yo se las devolvía, divertida. Finalmente acabó la película y salimos de la sala como unas santas, aunque cubiertas de salsa y queso para nachos.

-Tuvimos suerte de que no, nos echaran de la sala –articulé riendo sonoramente

-Es verdad, estuvimos así de que nos sacaran –con sus dedos índice y pulgar Ino indicaba una medida muy pequeña de escasos 2 cm.

-Ustedes dos no me dejaron ver bien la película –Hinata nos apuntaba acusadoramente, levemente enojada

-Perdón, Hinata –dijimos ambas al unísono y con la cabeza gacha

.

.

.

Regresé ansiosa a mi casa con la esperanza de ver a Sasuke, pero antes de hacerlo decidí darme una ducha, estaba asquerosa, mi ropa se encontraba muy manchada.

Sin hacer mucho ruido me dirigí a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta. Me desvestí y me metí a duchar, luego lavaría mi ropa.

Salí del baño y me dirigí al armario a sacar mi pijama, tenía varias pero quería ponerme la que constaba de sólo un short corto rosado y una blusa de tirantes del mismo color. Quería verme bien ante los ojos de Sasuke.

Estaba nerviosa al estar enfrente de la puerta del cuarto de Sasuke, estaba temblando de los nervios, finalmente me armé de valor y toqué levemente

-Sasuke ¿estás despierto? –susurré

La puerta se abrió inmediatamente y apareció detrás un somnoliento Sasuke

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Sakura? –se frotaba los ojos con su mano derecha

-Nada –dije inocentemente –sólo quería verte y saber si estabas despierto –comencé a menearme delicadamente para ver si así fijaba su mirada en mi cuerpo

-Como ves si estaba durmiendo, ¿algo más? –me miró fijamente pero no con la mirada e intensidad que esperaba

-¿Puedo dormir contigo? Estar solita en mi cuarto me da miedo –puse mi cara suplicante y mis ojos tiernos

-Sakura, tienes 17 años ¿quieres que crea que te da miedo estar sola en tu cuarto? –alzó su ceja pero su tono de voz era divertido

-Es verdad, no miento –inflé mis cachetes en señal de berrinche

El río melodiosamente.

Se acercó más a mí y deposito un delicado beso en la coronilla de mi cabeza.

-Ve a dormir Sakura, es tarde, si quieres te acompaño hasta tu cuarto.

-De acuerdo –acepté de mala gana, pero era algo lograr que él me acompañara hasta mi cuarto

Nos dirigimos en silencio, nadie decía nada. Mi cuarto se encontraba del lado contrario del de él, enfrente, pero desde otro extremo.

-Bien ya llegamos –dijo rompiendo el silencio

-Que alegría –dije con aparente sarcasmo al mismo tiempo que rodaba mis ojos

Él río por mi actitud.

-Entra, Sakura –me empujó dentro del cuarto

-Quédate conmigo –suplique viéndolo directamente a los ojos

-No se puede, además así no es mi princesa –me dedicó una última sonrisa y se fue del cuarto.

En cuanto se fue cerré la puerta de mi cuarto, y me dejé caer sobre mi mullida cama, derrotada. Si hoy no se podía, algún día sería. Ansiaba estar entre sus fornidos brazos, que me abrazara y me besara delicadamente. Mientras subía la temperatura y llegáramos a hacer cosas de la cual jamás me arrepentiría. Pero eso no pasaría, ni aunque lo deseara. Porque Sasuke jamás se fijaría en mí de esa forma.

Cerré mis ojos y dejé escapar una lágrima. Me dormí con el mismo pensamiento de siempre y soñando, con lo que no se podía en la vida real.

.

.

.

Cada día era lo mismo, intentaba seducirlo pero él no caía ante mis encantos. Muchos lo hacían ¿por qué con él tenía que ser diferente? Aun así no me rendiría Sasuke sería mío.

-Sakura, vamos –me habló desde la cocina Sasuke, apurándome.

Me eché un último vistazo en el espejo cerciorándome de que me veía bien.

Bajé del segundo piso, en las escaleras comencé a menearme de forma sensual mientras las bajaba, desgraciadamente él no me prestó atención, sentí mi orgullo herido ¿acaso lo hacía apropósito?

Entramos en el auto, él manejaba y yo iba de copiloto, puse música y luego pose mi mano sobre la de él, esperando su reacción. Primero se tensó al sentir mi mano sobre la suya pero luego la relajó, no hizo gesto alguno en querer retirarla de allí.

Me vio de reojo y sonrío de lado.

-Sé que me amas, Sakura –su vista permanecía en el camino.

Mi corazón se aceleró y el calor subió por mi rostro sin que lo pudiera evitar. Casi estuve a punto de retirar mi mano de la de él, pero si ya había llegado hasta allí ¿qué me costaba intentar un poco más?

-¿Enserio? –procuré que el tono de voz fuera lento y sensual

-Claro, ¿cómo no amarme? Todas lo hacen –su tono de voz era divertido.

Mi corazón se paró en seco, ¿todavía tenía el descaro de decirme que muchas más lo hacían?

¿Ah sí? No me había dado cuenta –retiré mi mano, sentía mi orgullo dolido en mi garganta en forma de nudo

-Sí –afirmó-. Tú también lo haces.

-Lo admito, te amo.

-¿Vez? Era obvio, bueno mi princesa ya llegamos –disminuyó la velocidad y se estacionó, varios alumnos de igual forma aparcaban sus autos o motos.

-Gracias por traerme _amor _–dije bajándome del auto y cerrándolo de un portazo, pero antes de irme rodeé el auto y me dirigí a la ventana del conductor la cual estaba baja.

-Sasuke –llamé.

Él se volteo a verme, le tomé el rostro y le di un beso en la comisura de los labios-. Hasta luego –sonreí satisfecha alejándome del auto.

Volteé a ver después de alejarme lo suficiente y noté a Sasuke sonrojado. Luego una chica se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, eso me hizo rabiar. No soportaba que saliera con varias chicas.

.

.

.

-Sakura ¿puedes hacerme un favor? –habló un joven rubio de ojos azules, de buen cuerpo y algo bronceado

-Depende, ¿qué necesitas Naruto? –lo volteé a ver fijamente

-¿Le puedes dar estos papeles al Teme? Hoy no podré ir a verlo –me entregó una pila de papeles, los sujeté fuertemente para que no se me fueran a caer

-Claro, ¿y qué clase de asuntos tienes? –lo miré de forma pícara-. ¿Acaso tienes una cita?

-¿Qué?, claro que no, Sakura-chan tú sabes que yo te soy fiel –me miraba y lloraba de forma cómica

-Está bien, está bien te creo, no te preocupes yo se lo doy –le sonreí y le di una amistosa palmada en su hombro

-Gracias, Sakura-chan eres la mejor, me saludas a tu hermano –dijo una vez ya más alejado de donde me encontraba

-Claro –dije formando una débil sonrisa que luego se desvaneció

"_Hermano"_ odiaba esa palabra, odiaba que él fuera mi hermano. Por eso jamás podría amarme como quería, jamás podría ser algo de él porque Sasuke era…_mi hermano._

Odiaba admitirlo pero era la verdad, estaba enamorada de mi propio hermano. Su sangre fluía en mí, y la mía fluía en la de él. Ambos estábamos conectados, teníamos lazos que eran difíciles de cortar. Nuestro amor era fraternal, pero el mío había crecido más de lo permitido.

No había día en el que no pensara en Sasuke, sin que me invadieran los celos… estaba celosa de que hubieran chicas que pudieran disfrutar plenamente de él cuando yo… yo sólo lograba recibir de él algunos besos en puntos estratégicos y permitidos, como en la mejilla y la coronilla de la cabeza.

Mi hermano era un chico muy popular, andaba con todas las chicas que le placía, ellas caían rendidas a sus pies solo con una mirada. Solo eso bastaba, una mirada de él para que pidieras más, a la mayoría les complacía, era experto en eso. Pero yo jamás lo sabría.

Todas esas chicas solo eran juguetes, pasatiempos para él. Pero no sabía cuánto me dolía el saber y el ver como él las trataba, ellas se ofrecían y rogaban por ser la próxima en su lista.

Me moví intranquila en la cama de mi cuarto, algunas veces no estaba en casa a altas horas de la noche, se la pasaba fuera. Complaciendo a varias chicas que no era yo. Cada una de ellas disfrutando de cada centímetro de su piel, de todo su cuerpo fornido, dulce y atractivo, suave ante el tacto y asfixiante.

-Sasuke te deseo –susurré, abrazando mi almohada imaginando que era él, podía aspirar su aroma varonil impregnado en mi cuarto, de las pocas veces que dormía allí, claro cuando yo no me encontraba.

Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en mi rostro-. Si él puede dar su _especia _a las demás chicas, ¿por qué yo no podría hacerlo? –lograría ser como él para que sintiera lo mismo que yo, andaría con los chicos y los besaría enfrente suyo, estaba dispuesta a eso con tal de que se fijara en mí.

.

.

.

-Sakura, ¿qué haces? –habló Sasuke desde el sillón donde se encontraba

-Me arreglo para mi cita –en mi rostro apareció una sonrisa maliciosa -. ¿Acaso te molesta?

-Para nada, sólo era curiosidad –ladeo su cabeza para verme mejor-. ¿Y con quién saldrás?

-Con Naruto –dejé escapar unas risillas -. Es tu amigo ¿verdad? –continuaba maquillándome, mientras lo veía a través del espejo sin que él se diera cuenta

-El Dobe, claro es un amigo mío –hizo una pausa-. ¿Así que saldrás con él? –frunció levemente el ceño y después de unos segundos lo relajo de nuevo

-Sí, él me ofreció una cita y acepté –voltee a verlo y le lance un beso-. Es un chico lindo, agradable, sabe cómo tratarme –me sonrojé no por la descripción de Naruto sino por la mirada intensa con la que me veía Sasuke

Antes de continuar hablando se escuchó el sonido del timbre, ambos nos quedamos viendo unos segundos hacia la puerta

-Sasuke ¿puedes abrir? Tengo que buscar algo más en mi cuarto –salí corriendo hacia mi cuarto, estaba en penumbras, me limité a buscar mi bolso ya preparado anteriormente, que se encontraba sobre mi cama, cerré con cuidado la puerta y volví a bajar a la sala.

¡Naruto! –grité cuando ya estaba lo suficiente cerca de la sala y a unos pasos de la escalera

-¡Sakura!, te ves hermosa –me veía con sus hermosos ojos azules iluminados, desvíe mi mirada hacia Sasuke y lo vi un poco molesto

-Gracias, bueno no nos tardemos, vamos –me acerqué a Naruto y lo tomé del brazo jalándolo hacia la salida-. Hasta luego, _hermano –_me despedí y salí de la casa.

.

La velada con Naruto fue de lo más divertida, era un lindo chico y muy respetuoso. Si yo no me encontrara irremediablemente atraída hacia mi hermano quizá… quizá me enamoraría perdidamente de él. Era imposible no reírme estando con él, fuimos a cenar en un lugar elegante, de allí decidimos pasar el resto de la velada en un lugar apartado, en la playa. La luz de la luna me relajaba, podía ver mi reflejo en el agua, a mi lado estaba Naruto pero a quien yo veía a mi lado era a Sasuke.

Moví mi cabeza de izquierda a derecha en señal de negación, estaba allí con Naruto, para olvidarme un rato de Sasuke. No arruinaría la velada pensando todo el tiempo en él.

Ya se había hecho muy tarde, las nubes se oscurecieron aún más. Naruto como un caballero me llevó hasta la puerta de mi casa.

-Gracias, por esta velada, Sakura –Naruto sujetaba mis manos y me veía fijamente a los ojos-. Realmente la disfrute

-Igual yo, Naruto –le sonreí-. Gracias –aparté mis manos de las de él y las pasé delicadamente en el rostro de él

-Sakura yo… -lo silencie poniendo mi dedo índice en sus labios

-No digas nada más –me fui acercando más a su rostro, segura de lo que hacía, si tenía suerte Sasuke lo vería y tendría un punto a mi favor. De igual forma Naruto se fue acercando a mi rostro con la clara intención de besarme. Al estar a unos milímetros de sus labios la puerta se abrió bruscamente.

Me aparté asustada de Naruto y él de igual forma hizo lo mismo.

-Lo siento, no sabía que estaban aquí –dijo Sasuke con su voz varonil

-Sasuke –dije débilmente -¿Vas a alguna parte?

Él se encontraba vestido muy elegante, llevaba puesto una camisa azul marino, encima una chaqueta negra, acompañado de unos pantalones negro y unos zapatos negros muy relucientes.

-Por supuesto, la noche es joven –dijo ladino, viéndonos a ambos

-Su… supongo –dije algo incómoda

-Bueno, ya me voy, hasta luego Sakura –intervino Naruto, se acercó y depositó un beso en mi mejilla

-Hasta luego –le dije cuando ya se encontraba algo alejado, él solo me dedico una despedida con la mano, y desapareció entre la oscuridad de la noche.

-¿Disfrutaste de tu velada? –habló Sasuke llamando mi atención

Parpadeé varias veces, necesitaba acomodarme a la situación, estuve a punto de besar a Naruto y Sasuke lo había impedido, consciente o inconscientemente.

-Claro, Naruto es agradable –sonreí-. Creo que te estoy quitando tu tiempo, alguien más debe de estar esperándote

Se me quedó viendo, quieto –No creo que sea tan importante como tú –sus ojos eran profundos y tenían una intensidad asfixiante

Dio unos pasos y se acercó a mí, invadiendo mi espacio personal pero no me importaba, me rodeó con sus brazos. Aspiré su aroma varonil que desprendía cada poro de su piel y una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro. De igual forma lo rodeé con mis brazos pegándome más a él.

Casi grité cuando me alejó de él, no sin antes depositarme un beso en mi coronilla.

-Me alegro de que hayas llegado a salvo, hasta luego mi princesa –se despidió y se alejó de la entrada dejándome allí, parada, como una estúpida. Lo había vuelto a hacer… jugar emocionalmente conmigo sin que supiera realmente el efecto de ello en mi cuerpo y corazón.

Una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla al verlo marcharse, seguramente en brazos de otra. Llegué corriendo lo más rápido que me permitían mis piernas, a mi cuarto y me encerré. Limpié el rastro de las lágrimas que anteriormente estaban allí.

Este era el comienzo, Naruto solo era uno de muchos, de los cuales Sasuke tendría que soportar verme andar. Funcionaría… yo haría que funcionara.

.

.

.

-¡Sakura! Reacciona –escuché una voz a lo lejos y salí de mis pensamientos bruscamente, comencé a buscar a mí alrededor, a quien pertenecía aquella voz-. ¡Sakura! –volví a escuchar, sentí como me zarandeaban violentamente de adelante hacia atrás, parpadeé varias veces y al fin pude reconocer la silueta

-Ino –pronuncie débilmente -¡Ino! –le grité para que dejara de zarandearme-. Me lastimas.

-Vaya hasta que reaccionas –tenía fruncido el ceño y sus manos sobre su cadera-. Desde hace rato que te estoy hablando, y no me respondes, es más tenías la mirada perdida –pasó su mano por su rostro en señal de frustración

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención. Pero no sé que me pasó –exhalé y eché una mirada a mi alrededor

-No tienes remedio, bueno, volviendo al tema –cambió su semblante por uno más alegre y pícaro-. Cuéntame que tal estuvo tu cita con Naruto

-¿Eh? ¿Ya lo sabes? –me sentía extraña, no sabía que Ino se fuera a enterar tan rápido y no quería pensar en Hinata… de seguro igual ya lo sabía, me sentía mal por ella. Sabía que le gustaba Naruto y aún así fui capaz de salir con él. Pero fue por una buena razón, para mí… claro.

-No hay nada que contar –traté de hacerme la desinteresada

-Vamos, dime, me muero de la curiosidad… ¿acaso se besaron?

-¡Ino! –Le grité sumamente sonrojada-, pero… pero ¿qué cosas dices? Naruto es… aagh ¡Demonios! –me estaba alterando no quería hablar de ello, pero por la mirada que me dedicaba Ino supuse que no me dejaría en paz hasta que le contara -. No nos besamos, pero estuvimos a punto

-¿Qué? –su gritó resonó por todo el patio de la escuela y sus ojos azules de abrieron desmesuradamente -, ¿enserio? ¿Qué pasó, por qué no se besaron?

-Bueno, pues Sasuke justamente iba saliendo, y abrió la puerta y se tornó incomodo el ambiente y sólo… sólo me besó en la mejilla y eso fue todo.

-Mmm que malo, bueno ya me voy tengo práctica, hasta luego –se paró de su lugar y se fue de allí, dejándome sola.

-Eso fue raro –pensé, me levanté de mi asiento. Era hora de poner en práctica todo lo que había planeado. Naruto ya estaba en la lista, el siguiente era… Sai.

.

.

-¡Sai! –le grité al verlo en un lugar apartado, dibujando como siempre

Se volteo a verme y me dedicó un saludo con la mano -¡Oh, Sakura! Qué bueno verte –dejó sus cosas a un lado y me indicó un lugar cerca de él para que me sentara

-Gracias, ¿qué dibujas? –me acerqué más a él para alcanzar a tener una mejor vista de lo que fuera que dibujara -¡Es hermoso! ¿Para quién es?

-¿Eh? Para nadie realmente, de hecho no está terminado le faltan detalles –era una hermosa rosa roja, parecía muy real como si no fuera una pintura-. Bueno yo quería preguntarte algo –volteo a verme, atento -, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo? –me encontraba nerviosa, necesitaba que me diera una respuesta positiva entre más chicos mejor

-¿Es enserio? –me miraba perplejo, como si no lo pudiera creer

-¡Claro! Es enserio –de casualidad volteé y me encontré a Sasuke que estaba con una chica pelirroja, hice como si no lo hubiera visto y seguí con mi plática con Sai -, ¿aceptas? –Sasuke se detuvo y se quedó viendo fijamente hacia mi dirección

-¡Claro! Acepto –dijo Sai muy feliz -. ¿Cuándo sería, y a dónde te gustaría ir?

-¿Puedes hoy? A las siete, en donde quieras no importa realmente el lugar –lo miré fijamente e intentaba hacer que se viera comprometedora la situación-. Bueno ya me tengo que ir, pero te veo más al rato –me acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla, antes de pararme e irme del lugar

.

.

-Bien, otro a la lista ¿quién más me falta? –decía internamente mientras buscaba en mis contactos -¡Ya sé!

Fui a diversos lugares de la escuela, hablando con varios chicos e intentando seducirlos, poco me importaban los demás. El único que quería que me viera era Sasuke. Al final de todo mi recorrido por la escuela, tenía en puerta varias citas e invitaciones, todas ellas las tenía bien ordenadas. Para que cada día tuviera una cita con un chico diferente.

La cita con Sai fue una de las más creativas, y de cierta forma algo rara pero no por eso fue desagradable, llegué a mi casa acompañada de Sai y sin importarme nada más, lo besé con pasión y urgencia. Él de igual forma me correspondió, nos despedimos y al entrar me encontré con la casa vacía a juzgar por la hora, no tenía mucho que se había ido Sasuke, como siempre.

Los días continuaron pasando, cada día tenía una cita. Algunos chicos eran muy guapos e incluso me pidieron otra cita la cual gustosa acepté. Un día casualmente Naruto me vio en la escuela y me detuvo en pleno pasillo, para suerte de él ese día iba sola.

-Sakura… yo…no te podido sacar de mi mente –dijo muy decidido, viéndome fijamente a los ojos

-Naruto –dije débilmente-. De hecho creo que nadie lo puede hacer –intenté bromear, para relajar un poco el ambiente

-Sakura, realmente me gustas y mucho… yo… yo quiero que seas mi novia –me abrazó y me dejó perpleja. Eso no estaba en mis planes, no necesitaba un novio, eso solo complicaría más las cosas, ya no podría salir con nadie y por ende mi plan de atraer a Sasuke se vendría abajo

-Naruto… -intenté pronunciar, pero él me lo impidió con un beso. El beso era desesperado y cargado de pasión, con sólo un beso quería demostrarme cuanto me quería-. Naruto –intenté volver a hablar entre beso y beso-. Yo… yo –antes de que me diera cuenta su mano comenzó a acariciar mi muslo, subiendo cada vez más. -¡Naruto! –lo empujé fuertemente, en su cara se podía notar una confusión enorme-. No creo que sea lo mejor que tu y yo… seamos novios, no funcionaría –mi voz fue disminuyendo de volumen-, ¡Vamos, Naruto! Sabes que no es lo mío, tener un novio formal o… por lo menos ahora –susurré

-Sakura, estoy dispuesto a esperarte –su voz era decidida. El timbre resonó por toda la escuela, anunciando el inicio de la siguiente clase-. Tsk –pronunció-. Ya me tengo que ir, espero que tomes en cuenta mi preposición –me sonrío ampliamente, comenzó a caminar alejándose pero se detuvo-, por cierto, ansió tener otra cita contigo –volvió a continuar con su andar y se alejó cada vez más, de donde yo me encontraba.

Me resbalé de espaldas contra la pared y bufé, realmente esto se estaba poniendo cada vez más difícil, Sasuke hacía que pareciera muy fácil. Me levanté y continúe con mí andar, hacia donde iba antes de que Naruto me detuviera.

Ignorando el hecho que había sucedido, decidí continuar como si nada, platicando y riendo con varios chicos. Algunos se me acercaban de más pero los detenía gentilmente, todavía no estaba lo suficientemente preparada para dar ese paso tan grande. Avanzada la plática alguien habló de que pronto habría una fiesta, me invitaron indudablemente, y gustosa acepté.

.

.

.

-¡Chicas! –grité corriendo cada vez más rápido con la intención de alcanzarlas-. ¡Ino, Hinata, esperen! –cada vez me encontraba más agitada, finalmente decidieron detenerse y suspiré aliviada-. ¡Chicas! Las estaba buscando.

-¿Enserio? –dijo Ino con voz ácida, sin mirarme, de igual forma se encontraba Hinata

-¿Sucede algo? –pregunté sumamente confundida por su actitud

-¡Oh! Nada en absoluto –contestó Hinata con el mismo tono de voz que había empleado Ino hacía unos segundos

-Me refiero a eso, están actuando raro –alcé la ceja-. Aparte… ¿podrían voltear a verme? –posé mis manos sobre los hombros de cada una y las obligué a que voltearan

-¿Qué quieres, Sakura? –Ino habló primero su voz seguía siendo ácida y severa

-Saber por qué me han estado evitando.

-¿Enserio? ¿Por qué no te lo preguntas a ti misma? –esta vez Hinata habló con el ceño fruncido y muy molesta

-¿Eh? ¿De qué va la pregunta? –aún me encontraba muy confundida, no podía entender porque me habían estado evitando durante semanas y apenas y me hablaban en el salón ¿en qué momento había perdido a mis amigas?

-Sabes perfectamente de que hablamos, no te hagas la tonta, Sakura –Ino se acercó intimidantemente pero Hinata la frenó

-No sé de qué hablan, explíquense –supliqué, ya me encontraba desesperada y ellas sólo le daban vueltas al asunto

-¡Sakura, te volviste una zorra! –dijo con desprecio Ino

Me quedé perpleja, pestañee varias veces intentando asimilar las cosas-. Yo… yo –no podía hablar, ellas tenían razón, no había duda alguna.

-Admítelo, Sakura, eres una zorra –Hinata habló con amargura

-¡Bien! Lo admito, pero yo no me considero una zorra, sino más bien una chava que quiere experimentar –las miré como si fueran poca cosa

-Gracias por admitirlo –dijeron ambas con sarcasmo en su voz-. Tú sabías perfectamente lo que sentíamos ambas por Naruto y Sai, y aún así te atreviste a salir con ellos, vaya… eso es ser una buena amiga –dijo Ino, rabiando de celos.

-¿En qué momento los declararon como suyos? –Alcé mi ceja y rodé los ojos-. Al menos yo pude hacer algo que ustedes no, queridas –mi voz era divertida y ácida a la vez, si ya no eran mis amigas ¿qué me impedía decirles lo que pensaba?-. Hasta luego y diviértanse –dije riendo sonoramente, mientras me alejaba de ellas

Al estar lo suficientemente lejos, dejé salir algunas lágrimas que habían amenazado con salir mientras hablaba con ellas. Me arrinconé en un muro del pasillo y descargué todas mis lágrimas, continúe sollozando un largo rato, ya había perdido a mis amigas por intentar atraer a Sasuke conmigo. Quizás ahora me doliera, pero luego el llanto se convertiría en alegrías, por haber conseguido mi objetivo… a Sasuke.

.

.

Internamente me sentía dolida, había perdido a mis dos mejores amigas, pero por fuera aparentaba que no sentía nada. El día de la fiesta llegó y me encontraba emocionada, nunca me habían invitado a una fiesta a no ser que Sasuke pidiera de favor que a mí me dejaran ir también.

En la noche comencé a maquillarme lo mejor posible, me amarré mi cabello en una coleta algo despeinada y me puse el conjunto de ropa que mejor se adaptara a mi cuerpo y de estilo un poco rockero.

-Sakura –escuché una voz en la oscuridad de la sala, me paralizó el sonido de esa voz, lo conocía perfectamente-. Papá, Mamá –dije con temor

-¿A dónde vas, querida? –dijo mi madre en tono reprobatorio, prendió el foco de la lámpara que se encontraba alado de el sillón, donde estaba sentada

-A una fiesta –dije sin rodeos

-¿Con ese atuendo, jovencita? –habló mi padre, enarcando un ceja

-¡Papá! Esa es la moda de hoy en día –apunté hacia mi ropa

-De acuerdo, ve, pero no tardes mucho –dijo cansinamente mi padre

-Ok, llegaré temprano, hasta luego –me acerqué a ellos, y a ambos les deposité un beso en la mejilla.

Salí de la casa y suspiré. Mis padres rara vez se encontraban en casa, por su trabajo, que les consumía gran parte del día. Algunas veces los veía en casa, pero eran muy pocas, por eso Sasuke se había hecho cargo de mí, ya que era mayor que yo por un año, quizás sólo fuera un año pero eso hacía la diferencia.

-¡Sakura! Qué alegría que vinieras –dijo un peli plateado, sus ojos morados e intensos se clavaron en mi cuerpo

-Gra… gracias, Hidan –dije ruborizándome por su intensa mirada, me sentía desprotegida, jamás había ido a una fiesta sola

-Pero, pasa lindura, no tengas miedo no te van a comer –sonrío ladino-. Al menos por ahora –susurró peligrosamente cerca de mi oído, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo

Al entrar me percaté de que allí se encontraban todos los chicos con los que había salido anteriormente, todos posaron su mirada en mí, sentí el rostro hervir.

-Hola, muñeca –se apresuró a decir Deidara, alto, de cabello largo y rubio recogido en una coleta y unos profundos ojos azules-. Me da tanto gusto, de que pudieras venir

-Así es, la fiesta no es nada sin ti, linda –dijo un pelirrojo que se encontraba cerca de él… Sasori

-Gracias, pero supongo que exageran –reí nerviosamente, posando mi mirada en todos los presentes, o al menos los que se encontraban en aquel rincón.

Todos los chicos allí presentes eran realmente guapos y atractivos en extremo… conocidos como los Akatsuki. Nunca me imagine que alguna vez saliera con ellos, siempre parecieron tan rebeldes y raros… y ahora compartía una plática con ellos, en una fiesta organizada por el propio grupo.

-Para nada, tú eres el alma de la fiesta –exclamó un pelinegro oculto en las sombras, era imposible pasar desapercibido sus ojos oscuros y penetrantes, su cabellera larga y negra amarrada siempre en una coleta… me recordaba a Sasuke

-¿Sigues con eso, Itachi? –lo volteé a ver y quedé anonada, él era el que más se acercaba en físico a Sasuke y con quien más veces había salido, al menos del grupo.

-Ven aquí, Sakura –dijo con su voz ronca y varonil, apuntó un lugar cerca de él

-Ya voy –dije sonriendo e intentando ocultar mi extrema nerviosidad

-Vamos, Itachi, déjala compartir un poco con nosotros –dijo Deidara un poco molesto

-Chicos, la velada es joven, aún puedo estar con todos ustedes –dije con seguridad y firmeza en mi voz-. Se los prometo, mientras a divertirnos

-Esa es la Sakura que nos gusta –dijeron varias voces a la vez. Sólo me ruborice por el comentario

-Y… ¿Cómo vas en la escuela? –preguntó Itachi llamando mi atención

-¿Realmente quieres saber?

Él río melodiosamente

-Claro que no, pero dime ¿de qué quieres hablar?

-¿Son necesarias las palabras? –intentaba ser sensual y atrevida, relamí mis labios con la punta de la lengua, lentamente

-¿Quieres jugar con fuego, niña? –su tono de voz era divertido, me gustaba ver su mirada penetrante

-¿Yo? Pero no estoy haciendo nada –intenté hacerme la inocente

-Vamos, Sakura, sabes que soy mayor que tú

-¿Eso importa? Sólo eres mayor que yo por 4 años.

-Sakura, si sigues jugando con fuego, te vas a quemar y resultaras gravemente herida –dio un suspiro

-No me importa, si tengo un médico cerca todo se puede arreglar.

-Algo me dice que tendré que hacer de doctor también –se levantó del asiento y fue a buscar unas copas, por mi parte me levanté e intenté socializar con varias personas que allí habían.

.

.

.

El calor de las copas comenzó a subir por todo mi cuerpo y una sensación extraña la recorrió completamente. Nunca me había emborrachado y era raro.

Con algo de trabajo me tambaleé en busca de Itachi, pero no lo encontraba. Recorrí cada extremo de la casa y no había rastros de él, finalmente lo encontré caminando en uno de los pasillos de la casa y lo detuve

-¡Itachi! –le grité-. Te estaba buscando

-Sakura, estás borracha –su voz era reprobatoria

-¿A quién le importa? –comencé a reírme sonoramente, sin que hubiera algo gracioso en realidad

-¿Acaso es la primera vez que te emborrachas? –sus fornidos brazos sostenían mi cuerpo ya que en cualquier momento me desmayaría

-Bésame, Itachi –susurré acercándome cada vez más a él

-Estás borracha, no sabes lo que dices.

-Estoy sobria –inflé mis cachetes de coraje

-Eso es lo que dicen los borrachos.

Mi visión era borrosa, las imágenes no tenían coherencia, todo se encontraba dando vueltas a mí alrededor.

Desperté unos minutos después en medio de un cuarto, mi cabeza aún seguía dándome vueltas pero estaba un poco más sobria que antes. Posé mi mirada por todo el cuarto, intentando asimilar donde me hallaba.

-Veo que ya estás mejor –dijo una voz conocida

-Itachi… ¿dónde estoy? –dije con temor

-Tranquila, seguimos en la fiesta. No dormiste mucho por lo que la fiesta aún sigue allí abajo, y no te preocupes no te hice nada –dijo con calma

-Gracias, y perdón por haber sido una carga.

-No te preocupes, por cierto… ¿estás segura de que este es tu ambiente? –se acercó cada vez más a la cama donde yo estaba, y finalmente se sentó cerca de mi

-¿A qué te refieres? –enarqué una ceja, confundida

-Antes te había visto, pero ahora eres diferente a la anterior

-Eso creo, pero no me arrepiento, supongo que por alguna razón llegué a ser como soy ahora.

-Supongo –se encogió de hombros-. Y respecto a tu petición anteriormente… -sentí mis mejillas arder, aunque no recordaba muy bien el asunto, pero si podía recordar la petición que le había hecho

-Descuida, no es nada –movía mis manos desesperadamente en señal de negación.

Sentí unos cálidos labios posarse sobre los míos, duró muy poco. Y me costó asimilarlo.

-Espero que con eso hayas quedado satisfecha –aunque la oscuridad inundaba el cuarto, podía observar un fino rubor en su rostro

-No realmente –me acerqué más a él, y le di un beso aún más largo. Dejándome llevar por la sensación que embargaba mi cuerpo. Había ansiado darle un beso a Itachi desde el momento en que lo vi y ahora no quería parar de hacerlo.

.

.

.

-Sakura, querida –mi madre me removió en la cama de mi cuarto-. Tu padre y yo saldremos de viaje, quiero que te cuides, volveremos en una semana –depositó un beso en mi frente y salió de mi cuarto.

Continúe durmiendo, luego me preocuparía de lo que fuera que me haya dicho mi madre. Soñé con Itachi de nuevo y la sensación cálida y suave de sus labios sobre los míos.

.

-¿Dónde están nuestros padres? –pregunté, frotando mis ojos aún algo somnolienta

-¿Acaso no te dijo nuestra madre? –dijo Sasuke mientras le daba un sorbo a su café

-¿Qué? –abrí mis ojos y repentinamente el sueño que tenía desapareció-. ¡Es verdad!

-Que tontita eres –dijo divertido, Sasuke

-¿Qué tu no lo eres? Digo después de todo somos hermanos –me acerqué a él, le quité la taza de café y le di un sorbo

-Ese es mi café –me apartó de él y me quitó la taza de las manos-. Además… ¿Qué no te gustaba el café?

-Eso era antes –ladeé mi cabeza y sonreí

-Sakura… -habló Sasuke, mantenía la cabeza gacha

-¿Necesitas algo? –lo miré preocupada

-Nada, olvídalo –dejó la taza en el fregadero, y se fue de la cocina, dejándome con una gran duda en la cabeza

.

.

.

Habían pasado las horas y ya eran las siete de la noche a juzgar por la hora que marcaba el reloj, me encontraba acurrucada en el sofá, viendo películas románticas a mi lado se encontraba Sasuke, a una prudente distancia. Alcé mi cabeza y noté que sus ojos no miraban la película, aparentemente sí, pero su mirada y mente no estaban allí. Tenía los ojos perdidos y a duras penas y parpadeaba.

-¿Sasuke? –pregunté, me acerqué a él y le jalé un poco el brazo para que reaccionara.

Segundos después parpadeó y volvió a la normalidad. Giró a verme y se sobresaltó

-¿Sakura, qué haces tan cerca de mí? –preguntó cauteloso

-Nada, es que tenías la mirada perdida y me preocupé

-Entonces, gracias –pasó su brazo sobre mis hombros y me acurruqué junto a él, ahora sí, disfrutando de la película. Estaba en un sueño y no quería salir de allí. Mi celular vibró y seguidamente se escuchó el timbre, no quería apartarme de Sasuke, dejé que siguiera sonando.

-Sakura, ¿no vas a contestar? –me preguntó Sasuke apartándose de mi

Dio un resoplido y contesté la llamada

-¿Bueno? Es cierto, perdón por olvidarlo, ahorita me arreglo y voy –hablé lo más rápido posible para que pudiera volver a acurrucarme en los brazos de Sasuke, pero él ya se había vuelto a alejar

-¿Vas a salir? –en su rostro pude notar cierta molestia

-Sí, tengo una cita y se… se me había olvidado –reí nerviosamente-. De hecho ahorita mismo me voy a arreglar –me levanté del sofá y fui a mi cuarto.

Entré y cerré la puerta de mi habitación de un portazo, me jaloneé el cabello en desesperación… cada vez que ya estaba más cerca de Sasuke, tenía que ser interrumpida por algo o alguien. Podría simplemente decidir que no iría a la cita, pero… era necesario que fuera, no podía quedarle mal a Naruto… me había suplicado que fuera a una cita con él y no me pude negar. Sus ojos azules me hipnotizaron y un sentimiento de culpa recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

Me metí a duchar, sentir el agua deslizándose por mi piel era relajador, todo el estrés y la tensión se iban por el drenaje. Por suerte había metido la ropa que llevaría dentro del baño para que me cambiara allí y no perdiera más tiempo. Al salir del bañó, ya me había arreglado y también maquillado, lo único que me faltaba era ponerme los zapatos.

El cuarto se encontraba en penumbras, con algo de agilidad intenté no caerme o golpearme con algún objeto, antes de que prendiera la luz, sentí una mirada penetrante sobre mi persona… busqué desesperadamente alrededor pero no encontré nada ni a nadie. Cerré los ojos e intenté calmarme, si eran cosas de mi imaginación, desaparecería.

-Sakura –escuché una voz ronca detrás de mí

-¿Sasuke? –Pregunté temerosa, no entendía porque tenía miedo -¿qué… qué haces en mi cuarto? –él siempre pedía permiso para entrar en mi cuarto y era raro que entrara solo así… sin avisar

-Ya me harté de esto –dijo sin rodeos

-¿A qué te refieres? –aunque no podía ver su rostro, supuse que tenía fruncido el ceño

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, cambiaste Sakura –su voz era amarga

-¿Y qué tiene de malo cambiar? ¿No eso es algo bueno?

-Sí, pero no cuando cambias de una niña buena a una… una… -se sujetó el puente de la nariz

-¿Una qué? Dímelo, Sasuke –estaba molestándome cada vez más

-Una zorra –en su tono de voz había dolor-. Sakura siempre he intentado cuidarte y pensé que lo había estado haciendo bien, pero… de repente cambiaste. Te desconozco

-Vaya, mira quien lo dice –de mis ojos surcaron varias lágrimas aún así mantenía mi tono de voz-. Tú no eres el más adecuado para juzgarme, o ¿acaso crees que no me he dado cuenta de lo que haces?

-¿Qué? –se sobresaltó, parecía confundido

-Por favor, Sasuke. Deja de engañarme, que sé perfectamente lo que haces cada noche cuando no estás en casa –mi voz se cortó, tragué saliva y continué-. Tú eres un mujeriego, ¿tú si puedes salir con varias y llegar más… más lejos con ellas y yo no?

-Sakura –intervino cautelosamente

-¡Cállate! No me intentes dar explicaciones porque no las necesito –finalmente exploté contra él ya no podía seguir guardándomelo por más tiempo-. Eres de lo peor… ¿nunca… nunca te pusiste a pensar como me sentiría? Tener que soportar verte con tantas chicas a la vez, saber que tú… tú te revolcabas con ellas –mi voz se quebró y sollocé fuertemente, intente reprimir mis lágrimas pero no dejaban de salir una tras otra

Sentí una presión en mi brazo, abrí mis ojos y encontré a Sasuke apretándome fuertemente con la mirada escondida entre sus cabellos

-¡Suéltame! –le grité, retiré su mano bruscamente de mi brazo y me alejé de él

-No entiendes –habló, intentaba acercarse a mí, pero yo retrocedía aún más-. ¿Crees que he salido con todas ellas, porque realmente me agradan? No lo entiendes… -dio un resoplido y emitió una risa irónica-. Lo hago porque no puedo estar con la única que quiero.

Mi corazón palpitó estridentemente y luego se detuvo en seco, podía sentirlo hacerse pedazos con esa confesión-. A sí que… ¿realmente te gusta alguien? –ladeé mi cabeza y decidí no verlo-. Vaya forma de demostrarle tu amor

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente para evitar que siguiera llorando más, sin embargo era inútil, sentía mis ojos arder y en cualquier momento perdería el equilibrio, estaba temblando y mi maquillaje se encontraba arruinado. Sentí sus brazos posarse en mi cadera y de un solo movimiento me cargó, abrí mis ojos y pataleé para que me bajara.

Sentí la calidez y suavidad del colchón que se encontraba debajo de mí, Sasuke se encontraba posicionado sobre mí y me sujetaba las muñecas fuertemente

-Sakura… te deseo –su voz era ronca y llena de pasión-. Tú eres la única a la que he deseado, desde hace mucho… tú eres a quien yo realmente amo –acercó sus labios a los míos y sentí una oleada de sentimientos provocando que se me revolviera el estomago, correspondí el beso de igual forma, estaba cargada de pasión y urgencia, mordió mi labio inferior logrando que abriera mi boca, comenzó a juguetear con mi lengua. Jamás había tenido un beso así, intenté cumplir con la exigencia del beso.

Se separó de mí y me encontraba sumamente sonrojada, Sasuke estaba agitado al igual que yo.

-Al fin te quité el sabor de los demás… y el de Itachi –susurró sin perder detalle de mi rostro

-¿Co… cómo lo sabes?

-Siempre me he fijado en ti, sé todo lo que hiciste y a… a quienes besaste –lo dijo con repugnancia-. Incluso sé que Naruto intentó llegar a algo más en pleno pasillo de la escuela… pero ¿sabes? Eres solo mía

Abrí los ojos con asombro, había pensado que él no me notaba, que no sabía de los movimientos que hacía… pero todo el tiempo, él lo había visto todo.

-Ya no soportaba más el verte como salías con otros, como los besabas y como lo disfrutabas… pero tengo una duda ¿Sakura tú… lo llegaste a… a hacer con alguien? –su voz era sombría y soltó el agarre de mis muñecas

-¡No!… jamás me atreví a mas… todo lo que hice fue por ti… Sasuke te amo, siempre te he amado y quería que tú fueras el único –sentía mis mejillas arder, pasé mi mano sobre su rostro con ternura-. Quiero que tú seas el único

Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y luego sonrío-. ¿Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo?

-Estoy completamente segura –me acerqué más él y le di un beso en los labios

Él lo correspondió y me recostó otra vez en la cama, enredé mis dedos en sus cabellos y profundicé el beso aún más. Sentí sus manos recorrer mi muslo al mismo tiempo que depositaba castos besos en mi cuello bajando cada vez más por mi cuerpo, donde tocaba despertaba un sentimiento nuevo. El calor cubrió todo mi cuerpo… y lo atraje más hacia mí.

Sentía como sus dedos buscaban desesperadamente desabotonar mi blusa y deshacerse de mi ropa… al descubrirme completamente la pena me invadió y me cubrí con los brazos. Él rió por mi acción

-Sakura, eres hermosa, no tienes que avergonzarte –dijo dándome valor

-Lo sé, pero es que no lo puedo evitar –dije nerviosa

-Solo déjate llevar, yo haré que lo disfrutes –apartó mis brazos que cubrían mi cuerpo y cedí, de igual forma le quité su ropa, quedando ambos desnudos.

Cerré mis ojos y dejé que las emociones y sensaciones fluyeran… cada roce que hacía, provocaba que gimiera… me preparó lentamente y sólo sentí una punzada de dolor… Sasuke acarició mi cabello y depositó un beso en mis labios callando el grito que sentía que iba a salir.

Poco a poco me fui acostumbrando e inmediatamente sentí una oleada de miles sensaciones placenteras, gemía su nombre con cada embestida.

-Me gusta que pronuncies mi nombre… -susurró viéndome, aún continuando con su labor

-Sa…Sasuke… te amo –dije y me agarré aún más fuerte a él

-Igual te amo, mi princesa.

.

.

.

Abrí mis ojos, me encontraba feliz y satisfecha, volteé a ver y a mi lado se encontraba Sasuke con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras dormía.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-_Sasuke ¿qué es incesto? –le pregunté inocentemente_

_-¿Dónde escuchaste eso? –estaba asombrado de mi pregunta y ligeramente sonrojado_

_-En la escuela, unos chicos mayores lo estaban diciendo._

_-EL incesto es… es una relación sentimental o… o… ¡es una relación entre hermanos! –su rostro estaba muy rojo y estaba nervioso_

_-¿Entonces nosotros tenemos un incesto? –dije sonriendo ampliamente_

_-¿Qué? –lo gritó asombrado _

_-Eso somos ¿verdad? –me encontraba triste_

_-Bu… bueno no… solo somos hermanos, nosotros no hacemos incesto –rió nerviosamente_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¡Sasuke! –lo moví y abrió sus ojos lentamente-. ¿Recuerdas aquella plática?

-¿Cuál? –preguntó confundido

-De lo que era incesto… ¿lo recuerdas?

-Aaa sí –sonrió

-¿Y nosotros hacemos incesto? –pregunté inocentemente

-Claro que no, nosotros no hacemos incesto –río dulcemente-. ¿Acaso lo quieres hacer? –su voz tenía un rastro de gracia

-¿Qué… acaso no lo hicimos? –me abracé aún más fuerte a él, inhalando su olor varonil-. ¿Qué le diremos a papá y a mamá?

-¿Tenemos que decirles? Dejémoslo como un secreto… nuestro secreto –depositó un beso en la coronilla de mi cabeza y sonreí enormemente. Al final todo había resultado como planeé y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en mi rostro.

* * *

**Lo sé es un asco xD pero jamás había hecho algo como eso y quería intentarlo hehehe  
**

**La idea surgió cuando esuché la canción de "Spice" y "Adolescence" de Rin y Len Kagamine y pensé... ¿por qué no intentarlo con Sakura y Sasuke? y así nació el fic xD hahaha  
**

**Ok... estoy dispuesta a recibir toda clase de criticas hehe, finalmente creo que mejoraré gradualmente escribiendo casi de cualquier tematica  
**

**Dejen reviews para saber su opinión, criticas constructivas, destructivas, etc... :D  
**

**Hasta luego... =^.^=  
**


End file.
